


Chloe Beale And The Flirting Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beca G!P, Bechloe Week, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, G!P Beca, Girl Penis, Intersex, Lesbian Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca mitchell was turned when she was attacked on a night out by her soon to be best friend. That was 99 years ago though and now Beca and Stacie are now having to deal with being in their first actual relationships since being vampires. And Chloe and Aubrey will have to deal with accepting their undead lovers.Beca and Stacie VampiresBeca G!P





	1. Robert Muccio to Beca Mitchell

It was October 16, 1900 and Robert Muccio was born, that was what she was born as. You might notice that Robert is not a girls name, well when she was born all the medical world knew nothing of the phenomenon that was Robert. She was raised as a boy until she turned 13 and started developing a chest. It was now 1913 and doctors did not know what was going on with her. After several months of testing and Robert still developing, the doctor and her parents decided it would be best if she lived life as what she could present as. A women, now in 1913 women were just starting to try to get more rights to be equal to men. So as you might have assumed her parents were not so thrilled that their kid who they thought was a young boy and is going to have to live as a young women with a penis. 

They soon renamed her Rebecca and they moved from Chicago to New York City. They had some family up there and thought it would be best to get a new start. They started teaching her how to “be the perfect wife”. Rebecca was against that though, she knew no man would ever love her. And at this point she was now 15 and was starting to develop her own feelings. They were not on the men though. She was very tomboyish for the time. She wanted to play outside with the local boys and learn how to hunt. Her mother was very much against it all. But Rebecca's father decided to teach her how to hunt anyways. They would take trips out of the city to go hunting. Her father knew and understood that his daughter would have a very rough life because of her condition. 

3 years later Rebecca was 18. Her family become fairly wealthy over the 3 years, and she decided to move out and enjoy the city. Her father said he would pay for it as long as she enrolled in the college. So she did, and she was excepted. She lived off campus at her apartment in fear as a roommate finding out about her condition. 

She had been there for 2 years, it was 1920 and the economy was booming. Young men and women were going out every night partying. Rebecca also loved to enjoy herself on nights out. She would go to the hidden gay and lesbian bar. Rebecca loved flirting with all the beautiful women. I mean what could she say she was a catch. A lot of women also just wanted to experiment with her since they didn’t feel like they were doing anything wrong since she has penis. That hurt Rebecca but to be honest she still loved all the attention. 

TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF ATTEMPTED RAPE AND ASSAULT 

Until one night was she was walking back to apartment when she noticed a group of drunken men following her. She started to speed up but then she noticed they were right behind her and they pushed her into an ally. 

“Hey sweetie, what you doing out her all by yourself?” One man said

“HELP!” She yelled but no one was around

They all started to crowd around her. They started to touch her and she kinda just went into shock. She heard them but it was all muffled to her. They tore off her trouser but then they noticed the bulge. She could hear them yelling at her about her being a freak and calling her a man. They started beating her. The first hit to the head and the second to the gut. Bringing Rebecca to the ground. They started kicking her over and over. Everything started to fade, to blackness. 

******************

She wakes up in a bed. She looks to see what time it is but that's when she notices she is not in her apartment. She is in someone else's apartment. That's when the previous nights memories flood back. She starts to worry whose house she is when the door opens. A tall brunette walks in some bottle of something. Rebecca can’t place the smell but whatever it is she wants it. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” The women says. She is in a long dark green dress with a matching hat and scarf. She takes off her hat and scarf and throws it on the bed and get closer to Rebecca. 

“Who are you? Why am I here? And what is that you brought?” Rebecca asks starting to get defensive and brings her knees to her chest in the bed. Which is when she notices she is only in her boxers and an under shirt. 

“And what happened to my clothes?” She asks worried the women say her extra appendage.

The brunette sits down on the bed next to Rebecca and says,

“Oh sorry where are my manners? I am Stacie Conrad and I brought you here because I well saved you from those men.” She says her voice getting quieter near the end. Rebecca gives her puzzled look. 

“I am Rebecca. And how did you save me from those men? There were so many? Did you husband help me?” Rebecca asks which draws a chuckle out of Stacie. What could be so funny that would make her actually laugh? 

Rebecca gives her another puzzled look “What is funny?” 

Stacie looks at her almost a worried look which differs a lot from her previous confident look.   
“Ok so I am going to tell you something and I need you not to freak out.” She says calmly to Rebecca who just simply nods her head. 

“Alright so I do not have a husband, I am the one who saved you. I am well undead and that has given me some strength. Ok I know what you are think that's impossible and I get it but it’s true. I have also been heard that I am considered a vampire. So I saw you in the ally and I knew I needed to help you. So I got rid of them but” Stacie paused and looked at Rebecca who just a had a face of shock and decides to keep going, “you were already pretty much gone, your pulse was weak and you were gonna die so I um, I turned you.” Stacie mumbles out.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TURNED ME?” Rebecca practically yelled at her.

Stacie got up and brought whatever smelled so goddamn good over to her. 

“How does this smell?” She asks 

“So good what is it and what does this have to do with anything?” Rebecca asked her still very confused. 

“This is blood. Human blood, don’t worry I did not kill anyone just got some from the blood bank since I am a nurse. But Rebecca you are undead or a vampire like me.” She says

“How do I know you are even telling the truth, you could just be some weirdo who drinks blood.” 

“Well probably the fact that I was born in 1869.” Stacie told her

“No you are lying you look my age.” Says a matter of factly 

“Exactly and you will look that age for the rest of your undead life.”

************************  
3 years later 

Stacie and Rebecca were inseparable, Stacie was Rebecca's wing woman and vice versa. They went out every night and had the time of their undead lives. Rebecca had really started to embrace the vampire in her. Yes her and Stacie would feed on someone but Stacie taught Rebecca how to control herself and stop before actually harming the person but most of the time one of their nightly lovers. They would just compel the women to forget. Rebecca was having the most fun she had ever had in her living and non living life. Unfortunately Rebecca always was missing something, a connection. 

Yea she would be intimate with someone but they never had a connection and even if they did she couldn't pursue it with the lack of lesbian and gay rights. Not to mention the whole vampire thing. Stacie was able to get Rebecca one of those magical rings that allowed her to walk in sunlight, which would help if she wanted a relationship but it just would fit in her life. 

Speaking of her life she had to end hers. 

Well her living life of course, she had to fake her death so her parents would not look for her. She and Stacie sent a official note that Stacie got from the hospital she worked for and sent a letter saying she had been in an accident and has passed and the body was to gone for anyone to recognize. Stacie had to pull some strings so they could show the family “her” body. Rebecca was really sad about it but she knew it had to be done. 

*********************************  
They continued to have fun and feed throughout the of the 1900’s. They of course helped with many organizations for LGBT right, Civil Rights, and of course before all that the women's rights. They traveled a lot all around really. Spent some time in Europe, then to Canada, and back to the USA. They did originally plan to go back to NYC but decided to go to Atlanta instead. They moved there in 2019. Stacie was now 150 years old and Rebecca who now goes by Beca is 119 years old. Not to mention they both still look hot as fuck even in their old age.   
**************************************

Stacie got a job and the North side hospital in Atlanta and Beca started making anonymous mixes which were starting to earn big money. So throughout the years they had gotten a lot of money which allowed them to have a nice studio apartment. 

Stacie was at the hospital when a 2 women come in saying that one of them cut the other really bad on accident. So Stacie really hated to deal with blood and she told the other nurses and they would normally just take those but they are currently short on staff so Stacie knows she has to do it. 

“Come this way I will be fixing that up for you.” Stacie says with a forced smile, though she does have to admit the blonde was hot. So was the redhead but she felt she was more Beca’s type. 

The blonde allowed the brunette to check on the cut. 

Stacie looked at the two and realized neither were gonna tell her what happened, 

“So exactly how did you get this cut miss…?” 

“Posen, my name is Aubrey though. My clumsy friend Chloe over there was messing around while we were making dinner and cut my hand really bad as you can tell, and it just won’t stop bleeding.” Aubrey told her still a little pissed a Chloe for being so careless. 

“Ah I have a best friend just like that. She never means it but she just is always a pain in my ass sometimes. Once she accidentally broke our window by playing Xbox” Stacie jokes trying the make the blonde lighten up. 

The redhead stood up and excused herself since she had to go to the restroom and also wanted to clean up. She was about to walk in when she ran into a small brunette exiting the bathroom. 

“Sorry” they both say at the same time. But her dark blue eye caught her attention. They both stood there looking at each other for a little to long. Beca decided to break the silence, 

“Um I need to get going sorry again for running into you red.” she said, about to walk past her. 

“Its Chloe.” The redhead blurted out. This caught Beca’s attention. 

“What?” She said turning back to the redhead

“My name it’s Chloe not red. Not that i mind you calling me that.”

Beca smirked “Good to know Chloe, I’m Beca. Maybe I’ll see you around” She said before walking out of the bathroom leaving Chloe in a haze. It’s been a while since someone had made her blush. But she did have to wash up so did her business and went to check on Stacie when she saw that same brunette sitting in the waiting area on her laptop. She popped her head in to see Aubrey getting stitched up and told her she would wait in the waiting area. 

Beca was working on a mix while she waited for Stacie to finish up on her last patient. Beca normally picks her up after work so they don’t need two cars, because it was a pain to have a car in Atlanta but they still needed at least one. She noticed someone sit down next to her and was surprised to see it the same redhead she ran into. 

“Hey Beca, I thought you needed to be somewhere?” Chloe asked 

“Well I did I am just waiting for someone.” Beca replies

“Oh did they get hurt?” Chloe asks wondering why else she would be there.

“No my friend is a nurse here so I need to pick her up.”

“Well that's nice of you.”

“Yea i guess it is. But we go way back.” Beca says recalling when they first met. She turns and decides to tease the redhead a little. 

“You know when I said see you around I didn’t mean stalk me from the bathroom.” Beca says smirking the Redhead who well, goes red. She giggled which caused Beca to smile. 

“I am not stalking you I am just waiting for a friend to actually. Oh speaking of which there she is.” Chloe says seeing Aubrey and Stacie their nurse walk out of the room. Beca bumps her shoulder and leans in to whisper in her ear, 

“You know that nurse is the friend. You sure you’re not stalking me?” she says with a chuckle at the end. 

Chloe looked at her with a smile, “really? So you are the roommate who broke the window playing Xbox?” Beca started to blush but luckily Stacie and Aubrey arrived. 

“Hey Becs I see you are talking to Chloe here.” Stacie said grinning know that her best friend would like her. Beca stood up packing her stuff up and said, 

“Yea I hear you are telling all my good Xbox stories.” She said look back at Chloe and offering her hand to help Chloe up. “Well as nice as it was chatting I am going to go pull the car around. Later Red.” Beca said before walking away. 

“Take your time Beca!” Stacie shouted at her receiving a mock salute from her. Aubrey and Chloe looked at her wondering why she said to take her time. 

“Oh Aubrey I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with tomorrow night?” Stacie asked hopefully. Aubrey looked back at Chloe since they planned a movie night together. 

“I don’t know, me and Chloe were supposed to do something.” Aubrey said somewhat sad

Stacie was about to accept it when a idea popped in her head,

“What if we make it a double date?” she said knowing that Chloe would very likely accept. 

“Like with Beca?” Chloe asked immediately

“Of course I am sure she will say yes if say you are coming Chloe.” 

Chloe grinned at Aubrey and Aubrey shook her head yes. “We would love to. Give me your number we can plan it tonight.” Aubrey said. Stacie just handed Aubrey her release forms with prescription stuff and on top of it was her Stacie’s number on a sticky note. They said goodbye

“Beca and I will see you tomorrow.” She said waving bye. 

She knew Beca will be hesitant but she's sure she will give in and say yes, definitely with how flirty she was being with Chloe. Stacie walked out and say Beca pulling up the car, just in time. Stacie jumped in and as they were leaving the hospital parking lot Stacie goes,

“We have plans tomorrow night Becs.”


	2. You'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Stacie go on their double date with Chloe and Aubrey.

No Ones POV

 

Beca continues to drive to their apartment just, trying to ignore the stare Stacie is giving her. When they reach the apartment she just parks and walks toward the building with Stacie hot on her trails. When they reach their apartment and walk in Beca makes a beeline for her room, but before she could get their Stacie grabs her arm causing Beca to snap her gaze towards Stacie. 

“What Stace?” Beca asked trying to break free to get to safety (her room). 

“Are you not even going to ask what plans we have?” Stacie asks her. 

When she first told Beca that they had plans she expected Beca against it but she thought she would at least ask about it. 

“Fine Stacie,” Beca paused and put on a fake smile and asked in a preppy voice “What plans do we have tomorrow?”. 

“Well thanks for asking Becs. We have a double date with Aubrey and your redhead.” Stacie said emphasizing on your redhead. 

Beca was not expecting that. She thought maybe she was going to have to being Stacie’s wing women again not go on a date. 

“No Stacie, I have not been on a date for like 100 years!” Beca whined 

“I know Beca but neither have I.” Stacie said trying to make her feel more sure about it. “But I really like Aubrey, at least what I have seen. She looks like she would be a monster in the sheets.” Stacie said giving Beca a wink

“Ew Stace I don’t wanna hear that.”

“Not to mention all the tension going on between you and the redhead.” Stacie told her. Still waiting for her answer on if she is even going to go. 

“Fine, but if I totally embarass myself in front of her i am blaming you.” Beca said finally giving in. 

“When and where?” Beca asks in defeat

“Probably just going to go to the bar couple blocks down the street. You know the one you were almost kicked out from.” Stacie says 

“Fine, and please don’t bring that up, I don’t want her to think of me that way.” Beca said

“Fine, fine but you better give red a shot.” 

“Yea i will now can I go? I gotta get my beauty sleep now.” Beca said sarcastically heading to her room. 

“Beca! We don’t sleep!” Stacie yelled at her but the door was already shut and Beca probably already had her headphones on.

**************************  
Friday was the only day Stacie gets off from her job, so the whole day she was making Beca help her with her outfit. 

“Stacieeee! It is just an outfit, you will pretty much look hot in anything, or you could just compel her to think it.” Beca said trying to avoid the next hours of torture. 

“I would Beca but I don’t want to do that with her. I think I really like her Beca. I wanna see if this can become something.”

“It just won’t work in the long run though Stacie. Not to mention you met her for less than an hour.” Beca said. She started thinking about what it would be like to start dating someone. It would be great but they just can’t, they were vampires! The more she thought about the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. Then she realized that while she was thinking about this she was picturing herself with a redhead, Chloe.

“What if we told them?” Stacie said after finally finding her outfit. Snapping Beca back to reality. 

“What do you mean, tell them?” Beca asked, she thought it was against their rules. 

“You know Aubrey and was it Chloe?” 

“I meant what would we tell them. And yes it’s Chloe.” Beca said quickly wanting to know the answer. 

“Oh, well i’ve thought it and I really want to have a family Becs. I think it’s time I settle down, I mean jeez beca im 150.” Stacie said still standing looking in the mirror. She was on tight white leather pants with a blue tank stop. A black leather jacket and white heels.

“Do you think it’s possible?” Beca asks

“I don’t know but I want to try.”

“Ok well fine, I hope it works out. I am just not sure if I could ever do that I haven’t even had a reason to.” 

“What about Chloe though Beca? I know we barely know them but I’ve never seen you like that with someone like ever.” 

“It’s what Stacie.”

“Fine but you better give Chloe a real chance.”

“I will I already told you that.”

“Well go get ready Becs remember it’s kinda fancy dress nice!” Stacie said as Beca was already in her room.

“Why’d you have to choose the fancy one!” Beca yelled through the door

***************************************

It was 7:30 pm and Beca finally walked out of her room in a nice pair of tight black jeans, a plain white tee with a brown suede bomber jacket over it. With a pair of white air force 1’s. 

“Damn Becs your looking good.” Stacie said as soon as she saw her. 

“Well thanks Stacie but you said I should try so I did.” Beca said and shrugged

“Sure Becs, let me know when you want to let them know.”

“Whatever let’s just get going.”

*********************************

When Beca and Stacie arrive at the bar Stacie texts Aubrey to see where her and Chloe were. Aubrey and Chloe were just 3 minutes away so Beca goes to order them drinks for them. When they arrive Chloe sits down next to Beca and Aubrey next to Stacie, so Beca and Stacie are across from each other. 

“Thanks for the drinks.” Both girls say. 

Stacie and Aubrey soon get caught up in their own little conversation, which leave Beca and Chloe just kinda sitting there. 

“So um what do you do Red?” Beca says before taking a long sip of her beer. One of the worst parts of being undead is that they can’t really get drunk as easily as before. 

“I teach at a Barden Elementary School. I am a kindergarten teacher.” 

“Oh that’s nice. You like children?” Beca can see Chloe’s eyes light up.

“Oh yea I have always known I wanted to work with kids. I really like that I can help so many kids.” Chloe beams 

“Wow that’s really sweet.” Beca said not really knowing where else to take that conversation. 

“So what about you Becs? What do you do?” 

“Oh I just make some music, It’s not really a job” who was she kidding she made millions on using many different aliases “just a hobby, my family had money.”

Beca does not really like talking about what she does since her music career has been going on since the late 90’s which would make her at least 40 to 50 something. So she always has to try to keep it vague. 

“Oh wow that is so cool! Do you sing?” Chloe asks very interested

“Um not really only a little, I deal more with mixes and I have produced some music.” Beca has been able to go out and produce music with artists before she just tries to only do every couple years and under a new name every time.

“You’ll have to let me hear some next time.” She says grinning at Beca “Well I can sing, I was in an a capella group when I was in college.” Chloe tells Beca proudly. 

Beca gives Chloe a puzzled look “What’s a capella?” 

“Oh it’s when we sing covers of songs but do it without any instruments. It all comes from our mouths!”

“That's um interesting, I didn’t even know that was still a thing.” Beca admits earning a slap on the arm from Chloe. 

“It so is! It is where I’ve met my closest friends, like Aubrey.” 

Which draws both their attention to Aubrey and Stacie who have while they were talking moved to go dance. They were getting very up close and personal. She can tell she should probably stay out of the apart tonight. 

“Well they seem pretty cozy.” Beca mentions to Chloe who just nods her head in agreement. Beca looks over to Chloe, maybe Stacie was right, Chloe is special she really does want to get her to know her better. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Beca asks 

“Sure, will I be able to hear some of mixes?” Chloe asks 

Beca hesitates before answering, wondering how forward she wants to be with her. 

“I don’t know, I think I might save that for next date.”

“Already assuming we will be going on second date huh?” Chloe jokes 

“Oh for sure I can tell you want all up on this.” Beca jokes back causing Chloe to giggle. 

“Well I am gonna go let Stacie know we are heading out. I’ll be right back.” Beca says before getting up and heading towards Stacie and Aubrey. When she lets them know she receives a wink from Stacie. 

She grabs Chloe by the hand and leads them out. 

“Alright where you taking be Becs?” Chloe says turning to Beca 

“You’ll see.” Beca says turning to Chloe leading Chloe away from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave suggestions and feedback.


	3. Wait When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Beca take Chloe?

Beca and Chloe have been walking around Atlanta for about 7 minutes when Beca pulls Chloe into a old building. Which Chloe quickly learns is abandoned. 

“You aren’t gonna kill me right?” Chloe jokes nervously, which catches Beca’s attention. Beca pasues and turns around, 

“Of course not, to many witnesses.” Beca jokes and winks at her. Beca squeezes her hand and turns and leads her up the old creaky stairs. When they reach the top of building Beca brings Chloe to edge where they can see over the whole city. 

“OMG Becs this is cool!” Chloe turns to Beca with a huge smile. Beca just grins back to Chloe, she remembers first hearing about it. 

Before they moved back to the states Beca had met a man who had just come back from Atlanta. Beca was talking to him about wanting to move back there so he told her all about the area and mentioning the growing music industry in Atlanta. Also telling her about all the neat places to go including the old cotton factory with an amazing view of Atlanta. Telling her that it is a great place to be alone when your in a city to crowded. 

“How did you find this? Do you go into every old building you see?” Chloe asks Beca who is still in a daze from remembering the interaction. 

“Oh no, only the old building that have recommended to me.” Beca responds

“Well who recommended it to you? Because the view her is just wow.” Chloe still not able to get over the view. All the building lit up and all the tiny little cars they can see speeding across the roads. 

“When I was over in London I started talking to a man who just got back from Atlanta. I told him I was looking on moving back he started telling me about Atlanta. Also mentioning this amazing little gem.” Beca recalls 

“You were over in London? You travel a lot?” 

“Yes I was there for about 3 years I believe,” Beca trying to remember how “old” she is now and trying to make a timeline, “but yea I travel a lot, I have been all over the world.” 

“That’s amazing, this is amazing.”

Beca see’s Chloe shiver, it being late December, and took off her jacket and wrapped it around Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe is in jeans and sleeveless blouse. 

“Thanks Becs”   
“No problem, you maybe wanna head out? I can take you home or we can head wherever Stacie and Aubrey aren’t all over each other?” Beca offers 

Chloe laughs “Well I would like continue this date so let just head wherever those two aren’t” 

Beca texts Stacie and finds out the two were headed over to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. So Beca and Chloe go to Beca’s car and head over to her apartment. Beca and Chloe soon pull into the apartments garage. They both get out and get into the elevator and stand their in a comfortable silence. Beca leads Chloe to her apartment and before she opens the door, she turns and says 

“Now it’s not that big of a deal, so don’t flip out ok?” Beca says nervously knowing that Stacie and hers apartment is quiet huge defienetly for a nurse and someone with a hobby who has a little family money. 

“As long as it isn’t some slaughterhouse or sex dungeon. Well I guess the second one would make me freak out in another way.” Chloe confidently says with a wink making Beca blush. Beca finally opens the door and reveals her and Stacie’s apartment. Which is an open floor plan and all white and modern. With a big like glass wall that leads to a terrace. With a hall leading from the kitchen/living room to one room on the left an on the right. 

“So this is where I live…” Beca says leading her into the kitchen “You want something to drink?”

Chloe is still looking around the apartment but follows Beca “Yes please”

“I have beer, red and white wine, like every soda and water?” Beca says looking through her fridge and counter.

“Um i’ll just have a beer please.” 

“Ok you can have a seat if you want.”

Chloe walks over to the long black L shaped couch in the middle of the living room and takes a seat. Beca walks over and hands Chloe her beer before sitting down next to Chloe. 

“So Red you like to travel?” 

“Oh totes! But I have not really traveled outside of for the Bellas. I have been some cool places like Copenhagen where we had some big competition.” 

“Oh I love Copenhagen, I lived in Denmark for a couple years when I was younger.” Beca says recalling her first time out of the country with Stacie when Beca just turned 35 since people were starting to notice them not aging. 

“That’s so amazing, wait, when you were young? How old are you Beca?” Chloe says jokingly 

Shit

“HaHa” Beca says going along with the joke “I am 25, but I went as soon as a got out of high school.”

“You make me feel old” Chloe jokes, if only she knew, “I am 29 almost 30!”

“That's not old Red, I have friends a whole lot older than you.” Beca reassures her 

“So from what I have learned is that you have lived in London, Denmark, and Atlanta now. Where were you born?”

“I was born in NYC, and you?” Beca says still trying to patch her timeline together for this life she has in Atlanta. 

“Florida, I just came her for Barden and then I fell in love with it here and decided to stay.”

Someones phone starts to ring and they both look around. Beca spots her phone buzzing on the counter. 

“One second Chlo.” Beca says with an apologizing tone. She grabs the phone and sees it is the hospital calling. 

“Hey is this Ms.Mitchell?” The hospitals receptionist asks. 

Beca mutes the phone and motions to Beca she gonna step out on the terrace. 

“Yes this is. What is this about?” 

“I have some bad news about your grandma. Mrs.Junk has been put in critical care and she has requested to see you.”

“Shit yea of course I am on my way.” beca hangs up and walks back in. 

“Chloe I need to go, um you can come with or you can stay here.” Beca asks grabbing her keys and putting her phone in her pocket. 

“Um i’ll come where are we going?” Chloe asks worried but stands up gathering her stuff. 

“The hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your feedback and suggestions. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Team Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did they go to the hospital and what will Chloe find out.

Beca and Chloe return to the car they were in not to long ago. 

“So um why are we going to the hospital?” Chloe asks cautiously not wanting to push too much. 

“Oh a ah friend of mine is sick and is in critical care and she requested to see me.” Beca tells her. 

“Oh, I am so sorry Beca.”

“It’s alright Red.” 

 

Beca pulls in to the hospital and parks. The two walk in to the place they met the day before, Beca walks up to nurse at the desk and asks for the room number. 

“Excuse me, I am looking for Emily Junk”

“Who are you to Mrs.Junk?” The nurse asks 

“I am uh, she's my grandma.”

“Ok just down the hall, room 47. And your siblings are there.”

Fuckkkk

She’s never met Emily's grandkids, or kids for a matter of fact. It would just be too much to explain. 

Chloe follows closely until they reach the door and stops. 

“Do you want me to go back and wait in the waiting room?” Chloe asks while slowly backing away. 

“Um you can stay if you want.” Beca says before walking in the room. Luckily when Beca walked in all of Emily grandkids were asleep. Beca and Chloe quietly walked in, Beca walked over to Emily and grabbed her hand. 

“Emily i'm here.” Beca said.

Emily slowly wakes up and sees Beca, 

“Mo…” she then sees chloe standing behind Beca, “Beca, your here. I didn’t know if you were in the states.” Emily says quietly

“Yea I am here. Me and Stace moved back here recently. I came to see you when I first got here but they wouldn’t let me in since you were in surgery.” Beca said 

“Oh how’s Stacie I haven’t seen her since I was a girl.” 

“Shes good, she actually on a date right now.” Beca tells her. Emily smiles and looks between Chloe and Beca. 

“What about you?” Emily lowers her voice “Who is the girl your with?” Looking over at Chloe. Beca grins and lowers her head, she looks back at Emily “Chloe, stacie got me to go on a double date with her.” 

“You like her don’t you?” Emily asks

Beca nods her head. 

“Hello?” Everyone’s head looks to one of the grandkids who had woken up. 

Beca stands up and walks over to him, “Hey, I am Beca. An old friend of your grandma.” 

She sticks her hand out for him to shake but it seems he is not in a good mood because he just doesn’t shake it. 

“You don’t look like an old friend.” He says keeping his voice low since there are three other grandkids asleep.

“I used to be a nurse for her.” Beca comes up with

“I know who her nurses were and you were not one.” 

“Ben, leave Beca alone. You don’t know everything.” Emily says interrupting the two because the room was becoming tense. 

“How do you know this woman Grandma?” 

“What she said she was my nurse a long time ago.”

“But Grandma I hired all your nurses.” 

“Not this one Ben.” 

Beca looks over to Chloe and sees the confusion on her face. Beca steps over to Chloe and leans in to whisper in her ear, 

“Do you wanna head out? It is getting kinda tense.” pulling back and looking at chloe for an answer. Chloe simply nods. Beca moves away from Chloe and walks back over to Emily and says, 

“We are going to head out, I hope to see you soon.” Emily motions for Beca to come closer,

“I hope so to mom.” Beca kisses Emily on the cheek and waves goodbye before leaving the room. When they reach Becas black Chevrolet Camaro she rushes ahead to open the door for Chloe. Chloe smiles and thanks Beca before getting in the car. When Beca gets in and starts driving back to her apartment Chloe breaks the silence. 

“So I am gonna assume that was not your grandma.” 

Beca just nods. 

“Why did her grandson say he didn't know you? And you didn’t tell me you were a nurse.” 

“Because he doesn’t know me. I was never her nurse.” At that moment Beca gets a text. 

“Can you tell me what it says Red?” Chloe reaches for Becas phone and reads it a couple times confused by it. Beca looked over to Chloe wondering why she hadn’t responded.

“Uh you alright over there Red? Wasn’t my side hoe right?” She tried to joke. Chloe looks over and giggles a little but just looks as Beca in confusion. 

“It says ‘I told her’, from Stacie.” Beca was shocked. She knew Stacie was open to telling her but they only met the other night. Chloe interrupts her thoughts by reading another text, 

“She just sent another one saying, um, ‘you should tell Chloe, Aubrey took it well.’” Chloe looks over to Beca when doesn't answer. Beca just grabs the phone and puts it back in the console of her car.

They soon arrive back to Beca’s apartment and wait for the elevator to bring them to Beca’s floor, but they now sit in a very uncomfortable silence. They walk in the apartment and Beca just takes off towards her room, leaving Chloe to sit on the couch and ponder what that text was. 

Chloe's POV

Tonight was a very strange night. Going on a double date and then being taken to look at an amazing view. Then also going back to a very nice apartment and finding out they travel the world. But being rushed to a hospital for an old lady she does not know the connection to. 

I mean what could be Beca be hiding that bother her and Stacie share. Maybe they are drug dealers, but Bree wouldn’t be cool with that. Maybe like super secret agents, Bree would be down but that does not really seen to fit because why would a super secret like spy want to date a teacher. 

But with that the person she’s been wondering about appears in front of her. With a book. 

“So um is this about the text?” I ask. She sits down next to me, I can tell she is really quiet conflicted. 

“Yes, um because the thing is me and Stace aren't like you. Or more like anyone.” Chloe puts her hand over Becas making her tense but quickly relax. 

“It’s ok Becs you can tell me. I mean I know I barely know you but I still care about you.” I say trying to reassure her. Beca pulls her hand away and stands up again but hands me the book. She motions me to open it. I slowly open it and see a birth certificate, an old one. With Robert Muccio on it. Born in New York City. On August 9, 1900 to Warren and Anna Muccio. 

“Who is this like you great great grandpa?” I asks she stays silent but motions for me to keep reading. The next page had a picture of the boy when he was five with his dad. But then the next page is a photo of a little girl with her dad. 

“Who’s this girls Becs?” I ask she motions for me to continue. Which is confusing. But I keep turning the page until the girl is a teen and she looks kinda familiar. She is 18 now and is in trousers and button down shirt. Obviously not the norm then but it wasn’t the clothes. The girl looked a lot like Beca. I look up and see Beca looking at me with worry in her eyes. But I keep flipping the page until i reach a death certificate. Rebecca Muccio. Same birthdate and parents of Robert Muccio. Death on September 4, 1920. But what surprises me is the many pages I still have not looked at. I flip the page and see the two familiar faces I met yesterday, Beca and Stacie, Beca in her trousers and shirt and Stacie in a gorgeous dress, the date october 18, 1920. I skip a couple pages and see the same faces unaged 1946 in Denmark, then 1968 in Berlin protest, 1999 Greece, 2004 france, 2013 italy, 2018 London. 

It's when I look up and see Beca handing me a tissue box I realise I have tears running down my face. 

“I don’t understand Beca.” I whimper out, unsure of how to react to what I have seen. Beca sits back down next to me. I’m not scared just very confused. 

“Do you want the long answer or the short one?” Beca asks me, I guess the short one though right, just so I can know. 

“Short one.” I look and see the confliction in her eyes the worry. 

“Ok ahem well, ahhh I am a vampire.” She stutters out. 

I laugh, I am mean why wouldn’t I laugh someone just told me a vampire. But Beca had this book, full of proof. And I trust her I do, but this is crazy. 

“I am sorry I know it sounds crazy but it is ah true.” Beca says nervously laughing with me. Beca moves closer to me and grins a little. But then when she does it again her canines are enlarged. 

“OMG. Can you open up a little more?” Strangely i'm more intrigued than scared right now. She nods and opens her mouth so I can see her teeth. 

“So are you not scared?” She asks me. I shake my head no as I watch her teeth retract. 

“Can you just explain it all, like the different names? And how you and Stacie met? How old are you? And like was that old lady someone who used to know?” 

Beca just stares at me with a shit eating grin. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I giggle

“You are just taking this super well. But I guess there is one more thing I do have to tell you.”

“Well what is it? It can’t be more shocking than vampire.” 

“Aha well um maybe not, but when I was born…”

“1900” I add

“Yea um well I was born with a dick, so they just assumed I was a boy. I was raised as one too until I hit puberty. You know things develop and we moved and started a new life on the other side of town and I lived as a girl. That is why my birth certificate says Robert and my death certificate says Rebecca.”

“Wait, so you are intersex?”

“Yup.” beca says 

“So are you gonna answer my other questions?” 

“Of course lets see, Stacie turned me so that's how I know her, I am 119, and yes um emily is my daughter.” 

“Oh wow I guess you really do have friends older than me, wait how old is Stacie?”

“She’s is older she is 150 I think.”

“O wow.”

No Ones POV

“So I am dating an older woman?” Chloe says straddling Beca with a mischievous tone. Beca grins and immediately rests her hands on Chloes hips. 

“So we are dating now huh?” Beca says while starting to kiss Chloe’s neck. 

“Well I hope so.” Chloe says taking Becas face in her hands and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Which, shocker, turns heated. Beca’s hands gripping at Chloe’s waist and Chloe’s arms wrapped around Beca neck. Beca kisses down Chloe’s jaw to her neck, 

“Don’t bite me.” Chloe jokes. Which Beca nips at her neck a little rougher, 

“Don’t tempt me.” Beca’s hands moves under Chloe’s top causing chloe to moan. Chloe pulls back and lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it somewhere on the ground which makes Beca growl. Beca kisses down over her chest and practically rips Chloe bra off. Beca starts giving the left breast attention and kneads the other one with her free hand. Chloe rolls her hips and moans at the hard on that is pressing into her. 

“God Chloe are we moving too fast?” Beca struggles to says 

“Definitely” 

“Do you want to stop?”

“Not at all but,” Chloe pauses and pulls back “I think we stop or at least slow down. I really like you.” Chloe gives Beca a soft kiss before getting up and looking for her bra.

“Beca!” Chloe whines

“Yes?”

“You ruined my bra, it is torn in half.” Chloe says tossing it to Beca before putting her shirt on. 

“Oh no.” Beca says sarcastically. Beca picks up her phone and realises it is 3 a.m. 

“It’s late do you want something more comfortable to wear to bed?” Beca asks moving towards her room. 

“Yes please.” Chloe says following beca into the room 

 

Beca grabs a big t shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants and hands it to Chloe. Who just pulls off her shirt and pants and gets changed right in front of Beca. When she’s done she sees Beca just staring at her. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer perv.” Chloe jokes to her

“Next time I guess” Beca says before slipping off her pants and t shirt leaving her in a pair of boxers and a tank top. They both get into Beca bed, they lay in silence for a little bit. 

“You aren’t a Twilight obsessed ‘Twihard’ right?” Beca asks 

Chloe turns over to face Beca and says “I am team Edward.”

Beca laughs “Of course you are.”

“Do you sparkle?” Chloe asks 

“If I sparkled I would have Stacie kill me 99 years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give feedback and suggestions.


	5. Psshh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and Chloe gets to ask questions

Beca wakes up to red. That’s when she remembers all that the night contained. Beca couldn’t believe how well Chloe seemed to take it. Beca slides out of the bed and makes her way to her office. She opens up her laptop and starts working on her mixes. 

About a half hour Beca can hear Chloe getting up and walking out of the room. 

“In here” Beca calls out from her office. Chloe walks in her office and just takes it all in. Beca’s office is filled with many music awards. Beca has 8 Grammy awards, 2 AMA’s, and 1 Billboards Music Award. There are also many pictures of Beca with many of Chloe’s idols, Queen, Pink Floyd, Elton John, Beyonce, and more. Chloe can’t even believe all the amazing things Beca has experienced. But she knows they were probably only the highlights. 

“Oh my gosh Beca. Are these all yours?” Chloe says pointing to all the awards. Beca looks up to see Chloe pointing to her shelf of awards. 

“Um yea.”

“This is so cool, you must be extremely good.” Chloe says walking over towards Beca to see what she is working on. She sits down on Beca’s lap and puts her left arm over Beca’s shoulder. She notices a big ring on her finger with a red stone in it. But then she sees what Beca has on her screen. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Oh just some mixes. Nothing important.” 

“Well can I hear it then?”

“Not right now, I’m not finished with it yet.” Beca says, which Chloe gives her a pout that Beca couldn't resist.

“But, when I finish you will be the first to hear it.” 

“Good.” Chloe says and gives Beca a soft kiss. But then they both hear the apartment door open.

“Beca i’m back.” Stacie says before walking in and not seeing Beca in the kitchen she speeds through the house to see where she was, (Vampire speed), before getting to her office. Seeing Chloe on Beca’s lap. 

“Well well well what do we have here? Is this why you didn’t respond?” Stacie jokes. Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek and gets off her lap. 

“One of the many Stace.” Beca says also getting up. 

The three of them moved to the kitchen.

“You want anything to eat Chlo?” Beca asks looking through the fridge. 

“Sure but like only if you guys are hungry too.” 

“Well we don’t really need to eat like human food, but we are out of stuff anyways so let's go to the diner down the street. Stacie you in?” Beca says grabbing her jacket off the couch. Stacie gives Beca a smirk. 

“What?” Beca asked wondering why her friend is giving her a strange look. 

“You told her, I wasn’t sure if you would.” Stacie said wrapping her arms around Beca and hugging her. 

“Yes I did, you don’t need to crush me though.” 

“Whatever, sure i’ll join you two.” Stacie said also grabbing her jacket and the three of them headed to the diner. 

********************

After they all got their meal and sat down Chloe wanted to asked them some questions. I mean it’s not everyday you meet TWO vampires. 

“Chlo you ok there? You seem a little out of it there.” Beca asks noticing Chloe was just kinda staring at her waffles and bacon. 

“Yea, yea I am fine. Can I ask you two some questions, you know about the whole” Chloe leans in and whispers “undead thing.”

Beca and Stacie chuckle at Chloe’s discretion. 

“Of course Chlo.” Beca says 

“Well I know you told me you don’t sparkle but doesn’t the sun bother you?”

Beca looks to Stacie to explain it since she knows a little more than Beca about it. 

“Well yes it does hurt us but we have rings” Stacie points to her own small silver one and Beca holds out her hand for Chloe to the ring she saw earlier, “that protect us, we got them from, well, witches.”

“Oh ok, so witches are a thing?”

“Yep” Beca tell her. 

“Ok Beca who was Emily?” 

“You brought her to see Emily?” Stacie asks Beca shocked by the question. 

“Yup, I got a call last night saying she had gone into critical care. So well yea I brought Chloe with me.”

“Oh I am sorry about that Becs? Is she ok?”

“I think so but I couldn’t figure what actually happened because her grandkids where there.”

“Shit, you going to go see her soon?”

“Yea I hope.” beca replies to Stacie. “But Chloe um when I was 39, um 1929, me and Stacie were having out at a bar. We were still in New York and I had only been dead for 10 years so I guess you could say I was still young. And I met a girl, her name was Ellie, and well we hooked up and she got pregnant.” Beca can see both Stacie and Chloe paying very close attention to her story. “I didn’t know I could actually get anyone pregnant with my condition and just being dead.”

Stacie adds in “Yea as far as I was aware out reproduction shit shut down, we both went to the witch who made us our rings and asked about it. She told us we shouldn’t be able too, we still aren’t 100%.”

“Yea and so well Ellie didn’t want a kid, she just couldn’t take care of them. So we went away for a year and when she gave birth I took care of the kid, Emily, and she went back to NYC. So Stacie and I raised Emily in NYC until 1946 when we moved to Denmark. She was 16 so she went to college there and when she graduated she moved back to states while stacie and I had to keep moving around. Emily actually met back up with her mother when she turned 30, but she had to be her cousin. So now she lives here, she’s 89 I believe.”

“Oh wow, so you’re a mom? Did you ever see Ellie again?” Chloe asks 

“Um yea a little bit ago, she was 96 I think. It was a total accident actually, I was down in Florida…”

“What year?”

“Um 2005”

“Oh I was 12 then, I wonder if I ever say you.”

“Well you might have I was down in Tampa a while. Any how I was going out to eat and I saw her with who I assume were her grandkids. And she saw me, she just got up and walked over to me, but I think she thought she was going crazy because she would keep on commenting on how familiar I looked.”

“Wow” Chloe said

“Yea um is that all your question?” 

“Psshh I mean I do but I think it’s gonna make things awkward.”

“Um Chloe, I just told you I have a kid who is like three times your age. I doubt it could get worse.”

“Um ok well have you ever,” Chloe pauses and looks between Beca and Stacie, “um killed anyone?”

Beca and Stacie just kinda stay quiet, “I guess you were right Red, how about we talk about that later.”

I saw the sign  
and it opened up my eyes,   
I saw the sign

“Oh sorry, Aubrey is calling me.” Chloe says pulling out her phone, “One second” Chloe gets up and walks outside. 

Beca and Stacie both let out a deep sigh they were holding in. 

“Fuck Stace, I don’t like having to answer these questions. I don’t wanna have to talk about that time in my life.”

“It’s ok Becs, you’re not that person anymore. Even though your not Chloe seems like she would be ok with giving you time until you’re ready to tell her.”

Ding

Chloe walks in and walks up to the table and gives them a sorry look, “Sorry guys I got to head out, I forgot Aubrey asked me to go to brunch with her parents. Thanks for sharing Becs.” Chloe pulls out her wallet. 

“No Chloe I’ll pay for it you go help Aubrey.” 

“Thanks Becs I got you next time though.” Chloe walks out and starts heading to her apartment. 

“Wait Chloe!” Beca yells jogging to catch up to her. Chloe turns around and sees her. 

“Did I forget something?”

“No um I didn’t get your number.”

“You could’ve asked Stacie to get mine.” Chloe jokes handing Beca her phone to put her number in. 

“Yea but I wanted to see you.” Beca texts herself before handing it back to Chloe. 

“It’s literally been like one minute. But I’m glad you came. Wanna walk with me?”

“sure , I’d love to see where you live Red.”

“That’s not creepy at all”

“I am undead.” Beca jokes


	6. Tiny Little Gobblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment and stuff

Beca and Chloe were walking to Chloe and Aubrey’s apartment, which was only just around the corner now. 

“Will you come up to my apartment?” Chloe says as they approach her apartment building. 

“Ok sure, but I won’t bother you and Aubrey right? Aren’t you supposed to get ready?” Beca asks. Chloe pulls Beca into the building and headed towards the elevator. 

“No you won’t bother me, Aubrey might be a little annoyed but it’s ok I'll protect my tiny vampire.” Chloe teases. When they get to the elevator they see it is out of order.

“Shit.” Chloe hisses out 

“What floor are you on?”

“23” it’s gonna take a while. You can go if you want.” Chloe offers. Beca just shakes her head,

“Come here I’ll carry you, we will be up there in no time.” Beca said motioning Chloe to come closer to her so she could pick her up. Chloe allowing Beca to pick her up bridal style and looks at her weird.

“Hold on Chloe.” Beca said before speeding up the stairs with her super speed. In less than 10 seconds they were on Chloe’s floor. Beca put Chloe down slowly, 

“OMG that was so fun!” Chloe squeals 

“Well that’s good.” Beca still remembering the question Chloe asked earlier. Beca was just happy she has forgotten that question at least for now. 

Chloe opens the door and walks into her apartment. Not realizing Beca wasn’t behind her. 

 

Ahem

Chloe turns around and sees Beca standing outside her door. 

“Well come in Beca.” Chloe said not realizing what she said. Beca walked in and walked over to Chloe so they were only a few inches apart.

“Do you even know why I didn’t come in?”

“No?” Chloe said confused

“You didn’t invite me in, and I couldn’t.” Beca whispered in her ear.

Chloe pulled back to look her in the eyes, “Like in the tv shows?” Chloe said surprised.

“Well yea, but I am pretty sure another vampire works on that diaries show. So is Aubrey here?” Beca says looking around, but also not hearing another heartbeat. 

“Um I don’t know I thought she would be here trying to rush me out the door.”

Chloe’s phone starts to ring. 

Chloe pulls it out of her pocket, “it’s Aubrey one second.”

“Aubrey where are you?”

“I am down stairs my parents are here instead, but I need help getting their stuff up to the apartment.”

“Oh yea me and Beca just got up here, what floor are you on?”

“Only the third one, my dad won’t let me help him with the bags.”

“Ok we will be there in a second.”

“We?”

“Oh a Beca is here with me.”

“Ugh fine, have fun explaining to my parents why some alt hobbit is in our apartment.”

And with that Aubrey hung up. 

“You know if you want I can leave.” Beca offers 

“No, no, I want you to stay. Plus I will probably need your help, Mrs.Posen always packs very heavy.” Chloe reassures her

“What else am I good for then carrying heavy things up stairs.” Beca jokes 

“I am not heavy Beca.” Chloe said opening the door

“Never said you were, but come on let's go help aubrey and her folks. I’ll carry you if you want.” 

“Yay!” Chloe squeals and jumps on Beca’s back. Beca speeds out and down the stairs until they are about 3 levels above the Posen family. Beca and Chloe make their way down. 

“Hey Mrs. Posen and General Posen.” Chloe said going over and hugging Mrs. Posen and waving to the General. What Chloe did not notice was the way General Posen was looking at Beca. 

“And who is your friend here Chloe?” Mrs. Posen asks noticing Beca standing behind Chloe. Chloe looks back and pulls Beca to here so she can introduce her. 

“This is Beca, she is ah, my girlfriend.” Beca just awkwardly waves to the women. Beca tries to avoid eye contact with General Posen. 

Mrs. Posen quickly introduces her husband, “Oh and this is my husband, General Posen.” He steps forward and puts out his, and Beca reaches out and shakes his hand sternly. 

They all start moving towards the apartment. Beca takes Mrs.Posen’s bag and throws it over her shoulder like it’s nothing. About 5 minutes later they got there and they all placed their bags down. Aubrey showed them to the guest room. 

After about 30 minutes of Beca and Chloe cooking, and Aubrey catching up with her parents they all sit down and eat. 

“So Beca what do you do?” Mrs. Posen asks

“I make music.” Beca said not knowing what else to say.

“Has any of your family ever been in the military Beca?” He asks out of nowhere, which catches everyone off guard. 

“Um yes I think one of my aunts was.” Beca said trying to move on and distance herself from it. 

“You just look a lot like someone I served with a while back.” 

“Well I guess it could have been her.”

“Hmm maybe.” 

They soon moved on to Aubrey’s work, and what the girls have been up to. They finish up and Beca leaves and says goodbye to them all. 

“I’ll call you later Red.” Beca says before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. 

Aubrey’s parents and resting in their room, when Aubrey comes over to Chloe who is sitting on their couch.

“Um Chloe, why was the hobbit over?” Aubrey asks

“Oh she was well, she was going to help me get ready when I thought we were going out.” 

“And you wanted the emo elf to help you decide what to wear?” Aubrey asks suspiciously.

“Well not initially, but on my way back from the diner she came and asked for my number. So I just invited her up, which ended up being good since she carried me up.”

“She carried you up? The tiny little goblin who’s half your my size.” Aubrey says, which makes Chloe realize she might not know Becaa is also a vampire. 

“Oh um you know how Stacie told you that thing about her last night?” 

“Stacie told you too?” Aubrey asked confused

“Well no, but Beca told me.”

“Beca told you Stacie was, um ah, undead?” Why can’t she just catch on.

“No, Beca told me she is also undead.” 

“Oh oh so you let a vampire into our apartment!”

“Well yea? You let Stacie in didn’t you?”

“Definitely not once she told me, I am not stupid Chloe.”

“Well I didn’t even realise about the whole no entering rule. But what’s wrong with doing it? I wanted Beca here.”

“Whatever Chloe but when we get out blood drained it’s on you.” Aubrey says angrily.

Chloe did not expect that conversation to go that way. Like Beca got a text from Stacie saying it all went well. She thinks about whether she should tell Beca that the conversation Stacie had with Aubrey might have not gone as well as she thinks it did. She decides to wait till she sees them next. 

Chloe: Hey I wanted to see if you are free tuesday?

Beca: I sure am Red. Why?

 

Chloe: Wanted to see if I could finally hear your mixes?

Beca: Sure you can come over anytime after 5. 

Chloe: Yay! Can’t wait!

Beca: Alright, I’ll start working on a playlist of the ones I think you will like.


	7. Dead dudes watching you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get ready for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO SORRYYYYY for taking so long to update. I've been traveling the past 3-4 weeks and I had writers block before it. Hope to be able to get through a couple more chapters before school starts up.

Tuesday

Chloe: Morning Becs you ready for tonight?

Beca: Yea everything is ready for you. 

Chloe: Can’t wait to hear them! See you soon!

Chloe POV

I walk out of my room and sees Aubrey reading on the couch. 

“Bree I am going to be out tonight.” Aubrey immediately snaps her towards me. 

“Are you going to be out all night?” Aubrey asks suspicious 

“I am not sure yet, but probably.” I say not making eye contact with her. 

“Where you going?”

“Oh just going to Beca's to hear some of her mixes.”

“Will she be picking you up?”

“I am not sure, but maybe.” 

“Fine but I don’t wanna be here when she gets here.” Aubrey snaps which catches Chloe off guard. 

“What do you have against Beca? She’s super sweet.”

“Sorry Chlo but I don’t want the undead hanging around. They kill people Chloe.” Aubrey deadpans

“You don’t know them Bree. You don’t know Beca.”

“You don’t really know them either.”

“If you would talk with them you would. I learned a lot about them yesterday.” Chloe says trying to justify herself. 

“Watch out Chloe, you don’t know them. Have fun on your date.” Aubrey says before leaving to go to her room.   
She leaves Chloe just replaying the past couple days in her head, trying to remember if Beca or Stacie ever like threatened her or made her feel uncomfortable. She just can’t think of anything really, besides that she and stacie never answered if they ever killed anyone. 

**************************

Beca is on her way to pick up Chloe for their date. She has been working on her mixes all day getting them ready for Chloe to hear. 

She’s been stressing today though. Not about her mixes, she has not been able to get Chloe’s question out of her head. How is she supposed to respond if Chloe asks her if she has killed anyone. Beca knows Chloe probably has an idea about it. But she won’t be able to handle Chloe looking at her like a monster, if it goes bad. 

She finally arrives and decides to instead of going up the stairs just go up the fire escape. She pretty much scales the building in 5 seconds. She sees Chloe through her window and knocks on it, visibly scaring the life out of Chloe. Once Chloe catches her breath she walks over and opens her window. 

“Jesus Beca, you scared the shit out of me!” Beca just climbs in with her signature smirk. 

“Well I thought girls liked dead people watching them from their windows? Go team Edward!” Beca teases. 

Chloe laughs, “Well this girl doesn’t, I prefer a knock on my front door.”

“Well jeez lady, how was I supposed to know what you like.” Beca says and plops down on Chloe’s bed. “You almost ready to go?” Beca asks

“Yea almost just gotta go put on my shoes.” Chloe goes to walk out the door but pauses and turns to Beca, “Um Beca, I wouldn’t recommend you leaving my room. Bree isn’t to happy with you being in our house.” Chloe leaves a confused Beca sitting on her bed. 

Before Beca could really think about what she said Chloe was already back slipping her boots on. 

“Um Chloe if I can’t leave your room, how do you want me to leave?” 

“Well you came in from my window so why not leave through it?”

Beca stands up and walks over to Chloe, and pulls them together. She leans in and says, 

“Beale are you sneaking me out?” 

“Y- yes”

 

Beca grabs her hands and walks backwards towards the window and stops. 

“Well if I am so are you.” Beca turns and opens the window. She sees Chloe has paled. 

“You trust me right?” Beca asks Chloe, who nods her head. Beca pulls Chloe closer, 

“Tell me you trust me.” 

Chloe looks her in her eyes, “I trust you.”

“Ok good.” Beca says and quickly picks Chloe up bridal style and jumps straight out the window. Before Chloe can realise what had happened they were already on the ground next to her apartment. Beca slowly puts Chloe down, but Chloe quickly grabs onto her shoulder for stability.

“Sorry Chlo thought i’d be easier if I did it quick.” 

“It was easier, just a little shookin up is all.” 

“Ok well my car is right there sooooo you wanna head to my place?” Beca hikes her thumb behind her to her car. 

“Take me to dinner first stud.” Chloe teases and kisses her quickly before walking over to Becas car. 

This is gonna be in interesting night.


	8. Cocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe finally go on the date....sort of.

When they do get to Beca’s apartment Beca sprints her and Chloe up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. If she was being honest the excitement of showing Chloe her mixes out weighed the nerves from the whole killing people thing. She even carries Chloe through the door before finally letting her down to her feet. 

Chloe wobbles a little before getting her footing. The super speed thing really throws her off. Chloe looks around and notices Stacie isn’t around, not that she minded, like at all. Beca notices Chloe looking around, 

“Oh Stacie went out tonight to catch up with some friends.” Beca explains “We will probably have the place to ourselves for the whole night.” Beca also adds on, but is confused about the grin on Chloe's face. 

“Already planning on me staying the night are we?” Chloe jokes, which makes Beca’s face turn red. 

“Umm yea? Don’t all girls wanna sleep with a vampire?” Beca replies recovering from Chloe’s joke. Chloe slaps Beca on the arm teasingly, 

“Well come on Becs, take me to hear your mixes?” Beca leads Chloe to her studio and tells Chloe to sit on the small couch in her studio. Beca brings her laptop over and sits next to Chloe. Beca connects her laptop to the speakers in her studio and queues up her mixes and starts the first one. The whole time Chloe is nodding her head to the music. When the first one ends, Chloe just smiles at Beca. 

“Oh my GODDDDD Beca that was so good. You are so talented Becs.” She beams 

“Well I’m glad you liked it, but I made a couple more for you.” Beca replies probably way to happy that Chloe loves her mixes. 

“You made that just for me?” Chloe squeals looking at Beca for a response. 

“Um yea” Beca replies scratching the back of her neck nervously. Chloe leans forward and wraps her arms around Beca’s shoulders and bring her into a hug. 

“Thank you Becs.” Chloe says into Beca neck. 

“It’s really nothing Chlo.” Beca says trying not to make it that big of a deal. Chloe leans back to look Beca in the eyes,

“You made a whole playlist of songs for me. It’s definitely something Becs.” 

“Well when you put it like that… I guess you’re right I am so amazing.” Beca says smirking

“Oh don’t get cocky.” Chloe says leaning back, before Beca grabbed her hips and pulled her into her lap. Chloe just giggles and kisses Beca quickly. 

“You really don’t give me a reason to not be cocky.” Beca grins before leaning in to start kissing down Chloe’s neck. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca neck and pulls her closer. 

They make out for a bit on the couch, really going at it, grinding and feeling each other up. It gets really heated and Beca is getting uncomfortable with her growing bulge in her skinny jeans and Chloe also very uncomfortable with how turned on she is. They pull back for a second to look at each other. With them both panting and trying to catch their breath Beca asks, 

“Wanna take this to my bedroom?” 

Chloe just surges forward and kisses Beca deeply. Beca picks Chloe up by her thighs and speeds them into her room and quickly shuts the door. She places Chloe on her bed before crawling back on top of her and they continue, quickly pulling off each others clothes. They are both down to their underwear when Beca says,

“I hope you know I was actually planning to take this slow with you.” Before kissing down Chloe’s neck. Chloe just hums in response. Beca now slowing making her way to her breasts. Beca takes her time with each of them. When she makes her way to Chloe's underwear she pulls them off shocking Chloe.

“Hey! Those were expensive!” Chloe scolds Beca but quickly forgets when Beca kisses her way up Chloe's thighs.

“I’ll buy you new ones.” Beca replies. Beca pulls down her boxers to reveal her hard cock. She crawls on top of Chloe kissing her way back up to her lips. She is also lining herself up to Chloe’s wet pussy. Before she enters her she makes her way down to Chloe’s ear, 

“You sure?” Chloe just whined. 

“Are you seriously asking me that now?”

“I guess I’ll take that as a yes.” and their night of endless pleasure began.

(sorry I really didn't feel like writing smut today)

******************************  
They are both woken up from a loud bang on the door. 

Beca looks over to see its 10 in the morning. Chloe just buries her head farther into Beca neck. They get comfortable again and both almost fall asleep when there is yet another bang on the door. 

“WAKE UP YOU TWO! WE HAVE COMPANY!” Stacies yells from behind the door. The two both groan in exhaustion. They do eventually get up and dressed, kinda. Beca in only red boxers and a black tank top and Chloe also in Beca’s boxers but light blue and an oversized band t-shirt of Becas. They make their way out of the room to be met with 2 pairs of eyes on them.

“Aubrey what are you doing here?” Chloe asks her friend who is giving her a death glare. 

Aubrey just keeps staring, making the couple very uncomfortable. Beca speeds over to get coffee for Chloe and herself and is back to standing right next to Chloe and hands her coffee. 

“Thanks Becs.” Chloe says to Beca trying to avoid eye contact with her friend. 

Beca and Chloe go and sit on the couch opposite of where Aubrey was sitting in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. Beca sees Stacie speed out the door after yelling, 

“Going to the gym!” obviously trying to escape the wrath of Aubrey. Aubrey looks over to the two of them. Chloe with her legs thrown over Becas lap and cuddling into the side of her, both sipping their coffee. 

“So Chloe,” Aubrey says getting their attention, “I didn’t see you leave the apartment yesterday. And you didn’t bother at least texting me you weren’t gonna be coming back.” 

Chloe sighs and looks to Beca, both wondering what they should say. But Beca seemed to have at least an idea what to say, 

“Oh sorry Aubrey, that would be my fault-” She is quickly cut off by Aubrey

“For which Chloe disappearing or not texting me?” 

Beca chuckles nervously, “Um probably both, I surprised Chloe yesterday and so we ah um-”

“You ah um what?” Aubrey says making both girls get frustrated from being scolded.

Chloe now jumps in obviously pissed, “We jumped out my window and then fucked the whole night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didnt feel like writing smut today, but i think its enough. Hope you all enjoyed! Please give it a kudo and comments any suggestions or questions you have :)


	9. Am I Gonna Turn Into A Vampire?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca needs to learn to control herself

“We jumped out my window and then fucked the whole night.”

Beca coughs and about chokes on her coffee and Aubrey’s face reddens in anger. 

“What!? You let some dead chick fuck you?!” Aubrey yells at Chloe who is just as angry and maybe more.

“OH yeaa Aubrey! We went at ALLLL night!” Chloe yells back with because just sitting on the couch staring at her feet, not really sure if she should just jump out the window. Aubrey and Chloe are now both standing up all in each other's face. Which seems kinda off to Beca for Chloe to be so aggressive. It doesn't seem like her. Like at all. 

They are both still yelling at each other and arguing, while Beca watches Chloe. Because she really does seem off. Beca thought she was careful last night, not to bite or let Chloe bite her at all. 

It’s not very well known but if we bite we release a little of our “venom” into whoever or whatever we bite. Our “victim” will experience a big boost in emotions and will feel everything a lot more. But after a couple hours, they start to feel extremely attached to whoever bit them. It's the first part of being turned, of course they would have to be killed to actually turn. But it will mimic it as if they were sired. 

Beca speeds in between the two and faces towards Chloe. Beca feels aubrey hit her but it doesn't really affect her at all. Beca quickly looks at Chloe: her neck, chest; but she pauses. She had to check her legs or more like her inner thighs. Chloe is wearing her boxers so it would be easy to just peak but that really wouldn't be a good thing to do not even a foot away from aubrey. 

So she picks up Chloe and speeds her to her office. She places her down and locks the door. Chloe looks at her a little confused and a little dazed from the speed. 

"hey ah strange request Chloe, take off the boxers?" beca knows she'll do it since if she's right Chloe is pretty much under her control. 

"of course Becs." Chloe says and slides the boxers down. Obviously not picking up on becas seriousness. But why would she. 

Beca quickly looks and finds a small little bite mark on her inner right thigh and pulls her boxers back up. 

"I'm gonna go ask Aubrey to leave stay here." beca tell Chloe and walks out the door to see Aubrey just staring daggers at her. 

Aubrey goes to talk but Beca quickly cuts in, 

"I'm gonna need you to leave aubrey." beca says starting to walk towards her door hoping that aubrey was following. But of course finds Aubrey still standing near the door she had just walked out of. 

"Aubrey, please leave now." beca says trying to stay calm. Knowing her emotions will kinda project onto Chloe. But still aubrey ignores her and even walks towards the door about to open it. Beca again speeds towards her and gets between the door and her. 

"Beca! What are you doing? I'm not leaving without my best friend!" She yells at Beca. Beca leans her head back to the door closing her eyes trying to keep her temper. She lets out a breath and looks back at Aubrey who is just really being a pain in her ass. 

"Aubrey I really don't wanna have to explain yet. I will later but I need you to leave now." Beca says now grabbing Aubrey by the arm and leading her to the door. Aubrey struggling to get out of her hold, but she's obviously not strong enough. 

Beca opens the door and brings her outside the door. 

"Aubrey I promise Chloe is ok, and I will bring her home soon, but I need you to leave." Beca says before going back inside and shutting the door. 

She walks back to Chloe who has been waiting for like 3 minutes. She sees Chloe just sitting on the couch but Chloe immediately hops up when Beca enters. 

"What's going on Beca?" Chloe asks most likely feeling Becas tension. Beca sighs and looks at Chloe, she walks over and sits down on the couch prompting Chloe to sit back down too. 

"um I bit you last night. On accident of course, but it is affecting you, emotionally right now-" 

"what do you mean? Am I gonna turn into a vampire?!" 

"No no no no no, it's just kinda highening your emotions and um my emotions are also kinda affecting you. It's like a temporary sire."

"So you can control me? That's what a sire can do right?" 

"um yeah I could, but I- I wouldn't do that." Beca said knowing that it could seem like she was taking advantage of her. 

“So why did you make Aubrey leave?” Chloe asks 

“Because I could see that things were getting way to tense, and I noticed everything just kinda seem heightened. So i just wanted to calm everything down.”

“But why?”

“Because while my uhm venom is in ur system you kinda become very defensive…..of me. And with Aubrey being as aggressive as she was towards you and me, I didn’t want things to get out of control.”

“Oh ok….. Is it normal? For like humans who um have relations with vampires to deal with, like regularly.” Chloe asks hesitantly.

“Um well as far as I know there really haven't been many vampire and human relationships. Well besides the ones where they want to be bit.”

“some people want to be bit?” Chloe asked confused 

“Well it will act kinda like a drug for some people. Some really like the rush of emotions and the um loss of control and others really hate it."

"oh wow" 

"yea well I wanted to let you know what's happening, and I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to bite you at all I guess I just kinda got caught up in the moment." Beca says worried that Chloe will wanna leave her after finding out that she could pretty much control her if she wanted to. 

Chloe cups Beca’s face and looked in her eyes, 

“It’s ok Beca, it really is. I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, school has started up again and it's been killing me. Please kudos and comment if you have any questions or requests. Oh and I am working on a New Cockblocked chapter!


	10. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

So I have been trying to find way to continue this fic but honestly i've lost interest and I just cant think of one. BUT I will be working on an epilogue. It will be out somewhat soon, I am gonna try to make it longer, so actually it might not be so soon, but I thought I should update you all. It might have continued longer if school didnt start, but i just hate having open fics. Let me know what and who you want me to write about next tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment feedback and suggestions.


End file.
